Dwa słowa
by DarknessDawn-chan
Summary: Aomine nie potrafi powiedzieć tak niby prostych słów / strasznie słodkie / długo nie pisałam...


** Strasznie krótkie i słodkie. Dawno nie pisałam, ale postaram się to nadrobić. No nic, życzę przyjemnego czytania. **

Nie wiedział czemu tutaj przyszedł. Miał tyle różnych rzeczy do zrobienia we własnym domu, a mimo to tutaj przyszedł. Usiadł na poniszczonej ławce, która zawierała tyle wspomnień. To właśnie tutaj zrozumiał, że blond model jest dla niego bardzo ważny i nie traktuje go już jak przyjaciela, byłego kolegę z drużyny. Właśnie w tym miejscu, po przegranej z Seirin wyzwał swojego wiecznego rywala na one - on - one, by przekonać się o własnej sile. Był zbyt zdekoncentrowany uprzednim meczem, że pojedynek skończył się remisem, ku zaskoczeniu obydwu licealistów. Wtedy też Kise dostrzegł zmianę w Aomine i usiedli na tej właśnie ławce. Daiki go nie słuchał, wtedy myślał dlaczego czuje szybsze bicie serca, odczuwa nieopanowaną chęć dotknięcia modela. Aż w końcu nie opanował swojego instynktu, całując zaskoczonego blondyna.

Obydwoje byli w szoku, ale to Ryouta pierwszy zareagował. Pisnął niespodziewanie i zepchnął ciemnoskórego z ławki, a potem po prostu wykrzyczał, że nie chce go już widzieć i uciekł, zostawiając wściekłego Aomine na ziemi.

Dwa tygodnie po tym wydarzeniu, Kise odwiedził Daikiego w jego domu. Wyglądał mizernie. Schudł, miał podkrążone i czerwone oczy, a do tego płakał. Jednak gdy zobaczył przyjaciela w drzwiach, rzucił mu się na szyje i łkając, przepraszał. Wyznał, że był w wielkim szoku, ale tak naprawdę czuje niemalże to samo. Gdy już oderwali się od siebie, model pokazał zwykły, ciemnoniebieski pierścionek umiejscowiony na palcu prawej ręki, tłumacząc, że dzięki temu będzie zawsze o nim myślał. Wiadomo jak to się skończyło. Puściły im wszelkie hamulce, gdy namiętnie się całowali. Potem razem przeżyli coś wspaniałego i magicznego. Coś co na zawsze ich połączyło i nie mogło rozdzielić.

Przez większość czasu byli nierozłączni. Każdą wolną chwilę poświęcali dla siebie. Oglądali razem filmy, grali w koszykówkę, a nawet wspólnie gotowali, a od czasu do czasu oddawali się wspólnej żądzy. Pragnęli siebie jak nigdy dotąd. Nie mogli o niczym innym myśleć niż o partnerze, chociaż nikt nigdy z nich nie powiedział tych zwykłych i niby prostych słów, mających ogromną wartość; kocham cię. Pewnego razu, doprowadziło to nawet do kłótni.

- Aominecchi... - zaczął blondyn, wtulając się w nagi tors kochanka.

- Hyym? - wymruczał tamten, delikatnie głaszcząc modela po nagich plecach.

- Kochasz mnie? - na jego policzkach zakwitł piękny odcień czerwieni.

- Przecież wiesz.

- Nigdy tego od ciebie nie usłyszałem...

- Po co mam mówić coś, skoro jesteś tego świadom? - westchnął.

- Właśnie nie jestem pewien. - podniósł się na łokciach, a biała pościel zesunęła się po niezwykle białym ciele, teraz naznaczonym malinkami.

- Oi Kise, o co ci chodzi? - otworzył jedno oko i z lekką irytacją zmierzył towarzysza.

- Proszę, powiedź to. - zaczął zawstydzonym oraz lekko smutnym tonem.

- Nie będę się powtarzał. Wiesz to. - przewrócił się na drugi bok.

Po policzku Ryouty spłynęła samotna łza, którą od razu wytarł. Wiedział, że to niedorzeczne. Aomine oddałby za niego życie w razie potrzeby, ale... Zawsze pojawiało się to ale. Kochali się, byli ze sobą, aczkolwiek młody model nigdy nie usłyszał tak ważnych dla siebie słów. Czuł się przez to trochę niepewnie, tym bardziej, że Daiki od jakiegoś czasu zaczął spędzać czas z Kagamim, który wiecznie wyzywał go na mecze one - on - one. Dziwne ukłucie w sercu nie pozwalało myśleć racjonalnie i pozytywnie.

- Daiki, dlaczego...? - jęknął słabym głosem, dusząc w sobie łzy.

- Bo to nic nie znaczy, Ryouta. - odpowiedział poważnie.

Te słowa uderzyły w Kise jak młot w ścianę. Poczuł ogarniające go zimno i lekkie zawroty głowy. To wyznanie było niczym potwierdzenie, że to co ich łączyło zaczęło się psuć. Nie mogąc dłużej tego znieść, blondyn szybko założył na siebie ubrania, po czym udał się w kierunku drzwi. Zatrzymał się przed wejściem, ostatni raz patrząc na plecy osoby, którą tak kochał, na sypialnie w której spędzili tyle upojnych nocy i przeżyli tak wiele niesamowitych chwil.

- Lepiej będzie jeśli przestaniemy się widywać. - rzucił tylko i odszedł, pozostawiając Aomine w kompletnym szoku.

As Touou idealnie pamiętał tamto wydarzenie, trzy tygodnie temu. Wtedy po raz pierwszy poczuł co to samotność i ból. Nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, ale w tamtym momencie płakał jak małe dziecko, któremu odebrano ulubioną zabawkę. Chciał się skontaktować z chłopakiem, ale ten nie odbierał telefonów, nie otwierał drzwi, poświęcił się treningowi lub cały dzień przesiadywał u swojego kapitana, co nie ukrywając drażniło silnego skrzydłowego. Właśnie dlatego gdy wreszcie otrzymał odpowiedź od Kise, był tak zaskoczony, ale mimo to zgodził się na spotkanie. I tak właśnie znalazł się w tym miejscu w parku, obok tej ławki.

Ich spotkanie nie było tak romantyczne jak mogłoby się wydawać. Ryouta z uśmiechem ogłosił, że kocha Aomine i zawsze będzie dla niego ważną osobą, jednakże Daiki nie mógł wykrztusić tych dwóch słów. Jego przyjaciel skomentował to śmiechem, żartując, że najwyraźniej tak wygląda miłość nastolatków w ich wieku, po czym przytulił byłego chłopaka, oznajmiając, że za dwa dni opuszcza Japonię i udaje się do Ameryki, gdyż jego mama dostała bardzo korzystną ofertę pacy, a on sam będzie mógł rozwijać swoją karierę. Czekał chwilę na reakcję, ale Aomine tylko wpatrywał się w niego z bólem i szokiem wymalowanym na ciemnej twarzy. Nie mógł tego zrozumieć, wiedział jedno. Utracił ważną rzecz.

Jak się okazało w termin wyjazdu modela, drużyna Touou miała rozegrać mecz z Seirin. Trener i zawodnicy wiele od niego oczekiwali, ale on czuł, że nie może grać, gdy najważniejsza osoba jaką spotkał, odlatuje i być może nigdy już się nie spotkają. Zachęcony swoim myśleniem, wybiegł z sali, pędząc na lotnisko. Po długim biegu był wykończony, ale jego radość przyćmiła zmęczenie, gdy zobaczył blond czuprynę. Podszedł do niego i niemalże przewrócił go na ziemię, zduszając w niedźwiedzim uścisku, po czym pocałował i wreszcie zdobył się na odwagę by wyznać mu te słowa.

- Daiki, spóźniłeś się. - usłyszał tylko, a model odszedł.

Skołowany wrócił do domu i włączył telewizję. Leciały jakieś wiadomości. Nie zwracał na nie uwagi, dopóki nie wspomnęli o katastrofie samolotu pasażerskiego. Niby nic niezwykłego, ale w głowie koszykarza pojawiła się czerwona lampka. Szybko sprawdził lot jakim leciał Kise i widząc zgadzające się linie, upadł na kolana, nieopanowanie drżąc. Czuł się w tamtym momencie okropnie, nie wiedząc co w danej chwili zrobić. Skulił się na zimnych panelach, zaczynając łkać. Jego rodzicielka była zdziwiona takim zachowaniem syna, ale on nie reagował na nic, a ona nawet nie znała przyczyny.

Nagle poczuł na sobie znajomy ciężar i zapach. Mięta, miód i kawa. Myślał, że to tylko złudzenie, chore wyobrażenie mózgu i zmysłów, więc zaczął jeszcze bardziej łkać. O dziwo usłyszał cichy, acz melodyjny śmiech, tak bardzo mu znajomy. Podniósł zaciekawiony wzrok i pierwsze co ujrzał to lekko zaniepokojone acz szczęśliwe złote tęczówki, a później blond włosy.

- Oh, Aominecchi chyba pierwszy raz widzę cię w takim stanie. - uśmiechnął się ciepło i przytulił swojego wybranka serca. - Wtedy ja nie mogłem cię opuścić. Chciałem, ale nie wyobrażałem sobie jak mógłby funkcjonować gdy wreszcie to od ciebie usłyszałem. Zostajemy tutaj. - wtulił głowę w zagłębienie jego szyi, które jakby było idealnie do tego stworzone. - Kocham cię, Daiki.

- Naprawdę cię kocham Ryouta.


End file.
